fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Overlord775/Big Earth
|-|Pre-Apotheosis= |-|Apotheosis= Summary It's year 2400, a nuclear war happened because if one of the emperors of the two predominant factions being currupted by a demonic influnce. This war lasted 4 hours, reducting the planet to a wasteland and killing off 90% of the human population, with the reminder being enslaved by the following invansion of outerwordly demons. The situations seemed unresolvable, but not all hope was lost, as from underneat the crust a primordial being had awokened, a being able to manipulate the very essence of the planet, this creature being Big Earth. Personality While he's acts most of the time in a cold hearted and stoic way, he has shown to be able to make decisions and actions out of kindness. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Big Earth Origin: Elemental Gods Gender: Genderless Age: ''' 145.5 Million Years (Born at the start of the Cretaceus Era) '''Classification: Earth Elemental | Earth God Birthplace: Earth's core Weight: 800000 Metric Tons | 4x10^9 Kg Height: 115 m| 545 m Likes: Earthlings, Earth. Dislikes: Aliens, the moon, the sun, the gas giant planets Status: Alive Combat Statistics Tier: High 7-A | High 6-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation (Can manipulate rocks and earth), Large Size (Type 2, 115 meters), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Enhanced Senses (Can spot a creature from dozens of kilometers away), Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill demons, who are not made of standard matter and can't be hit by regular weapons), Regeneration (Low-High, Can regenerate from any wounds as long as his core, a green crystal inside his chest, is intact), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3, doesn't need to sleep nor eat nor breathe), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul) and Bone Manipulation (Doesn't have bones) and Biological Manipulation (Made of dirt and stone instead of flesh and blood), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Even regular demons can mind control hundreds of minds at once and Big Earth has shrugged off even that of arch-demons), Corruption (Demons can't currupt him), Radiations (Not affected at all by the radiations of a nuclear fallout), Resistance to Life Absorption (His lifeforce is costantly replasished by the Earth itself) | Same as previously, plus Large Size (Type 2, 545 meters), Shapeshiting (Can completly alter his own body structure), Size Manipulation (Can shink back to the size of his Pre-Apotheosis Self, or grow up to 10 Kms), Crystal Manipulation (Can manipulate and create crystals), Sand Manipulation (Can manipulate sand), Danmaku, Attack Reflection (Can reflect light and energy based attacks via prims), Pseudo-Flight (Via Amethyst Platfoms), Hhigher Resistance to Mind Manipulation (His mind was stated to be downright unbreacheable), Resistance to Power Nullification (Gods resist the power null spells of Demon Elder Mages), Space-Time Manipulation (Killed the Demon God, who passivelly distorted the space-time around himself. Resisted Metal God's time slowdown), Illusions (Gods cannot be fooled by illusions), immense heat and flames (Survived attacks from the Flame God, who's flames burn at 20 Million degrees Fahrenheit) and Absolute Zero (Resisted Absolute Zero attacks from the Water God) Attack Potency: Large Mountain Level (Can hurt being comparable to him in durabiliy) | Multi-Continental Level '(Comparable to the Fire God, who can create solar flares) 'Speed: Relativistic Combact speed and Reactions (Throwed a earth spear from Earth to moon in 5 seconds) | Massivelly Faster Than Light+ (Comparable to Water God, who can travel from galaxy to galaxy in only tens of years) Lifting Strength: Class M '''(His sheer weight warrants this value) | '''Class T (Cas support the weight of his enlargened form, which amounts to 5,610^11 Kg) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | Multi-Continental Class Durability: Large Mountain Level '(Tanked a point blamk blast from nuke which had 1 gigaton of TNT worth of explosive energy) | '''Multi-Continental Level '(Can survive direct hits from other gods) '''Stamina: Endless (As a force of nature, he cannot tire.) Range: ''' '''Tens of meters Physically, Hundreds of Meters via Earth Manipulation, Planetary via Ranged attacks (His earth spear travelled from Earth's surface to the Moon) | Interplanetary (His ranged attacks can travel from Earth to the sun and can affect other planets via his Earth Manipulation) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: '''Avarage | High (Can keep up with being with hundreds of millions of years of combact experince) '''Weaknesses: If his core is destroyed, he will die, Emerald Meteor Key: Pre-Apotheosis | Apotheosis Notable Attacks and Techniques Earth Manipulation: Can use his control over rocks and earth for a variety of attacks such as *Earth Lances: Lance-like construcs with Big Earth uses as projectiles *Earth Melee Weaponry: Can create a great number of melee weapons, such as blades or hammers heads, to use as extensions of his arms. *Earth Waves: He can create waves of earth for offense, defence and mobility *Rocky Armor: Big Earth creates a layer of dense of rock around himself to augment his defense *Quills of Stone: Can shoot a large amount of bug rocks at very high speed Crystal Manipulation: After becoming a god, Big Earth learned how to manipulate Crystals, an example of what he can do with them his *Crystal Melee Weaponry: Can create a great weapons out of crystals *Prisms: Can create prism-like contructs to redirect light and energy based attacks *Lapis Barrier: Can create an omnidirectional barrier of Emerald around himself *Armor of Quartz *Pillars of Ruby: Can create marrive blade-like pillars of ruby, which he shot as a shoot as a single projectile or split in to hundreds of smaller projectiles. *Amethyst Platfoms: Can create Plattfoms of Amethysts which are *Emerald Meteor: Big Green's strongest tecnique, shoots a giant emerald bigger than the whole European continent at speeds hundreds of times greater than his normal attacks, but it requires his Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts